Imagine That
by orangebaby
Summary: Millionaire inheritor Kenshin Himura and millionaire heiress Kaoru Kamiya are Japan’s most famed youngsters and they’ve never even met! But they are out to find that their paths are inextricably intertwined when Kaoru files a lawsuit against Himura Airlin


**Imagine That**

_"Fighting is one complicated way of showing love"_

_**Millionaire inheritor Kenshin Himura and millionaire heiress Kaoru Kamiya are Japan's most famed youngsters and they've never even met! But they are out to find that their paths are inextricably intertwined when Kaoru files a lawsuit against Himura Airlines. Who will loose in this war of love?** _

Chapter 1: Bad Impressions 

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru Kamiya turned her back to see who was it that chimed her name. She rolled her eyes and sighed. It was her sister. "Suzume! I already told you I'm going to New York for just one week! Hear that? O-N-E-W-E-E-K!"

"But onee-chan!" Suzume cried as she started sucking her thumb. She was still panting and heavy sweat trickled down her face. "I want to go with you!" she wailed harder, clutching her big teddy bear as her tears continued to fall.

"Baby, you can't" she said empathetically, kneeling down. She gently kneaded her sister's head and forced her to stop sucking her thumb. "You're still not in the right age to travel, you understand?"

The little girl nodded and wiped off her tears. "Okay…but…"

"I'll bring you lots of chocolates and toys!" Kaoru exclaimed, hoping the little unsuspected bribery would stop her little sibling from crying. She smiled when she saw her sister's face lit up.

"Really?" Suzume asked excitedly, her eyes twinkling.

Kaoru chuckled. "Of course" she said and patted her sister's head as she gave her a good-bye hug and kiss. "Okay, big sister's got to go now. See ya next week, sweetheart!" She stood up and called Okumura, their housekeeper to take Suzume to her room.

She looked back and saw her crying again. She sighed. It was the first time she's ever left Japan without her parents. She snapped herself out of the thought as she felt a little sting in her eyes. That was silly! It was as if she was never going to come back…

But on the other hand, what if fate decides she's never going to leave?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kaoru walked on in Himura airlines, inhaling the scent of sweet goodbyes. Finally, she was able to leave her life in Japan that was beginning to be a humdrum. She never did anything that was worth to call adventure and she never had any great event in years that was worth to call experience. She was just stuck in the Kamiya estate, watching all the glories of heaven and heaven again pass by her and the cycle was ever endless! She even thought it was a miracle she never got big and fat.

But of course, who wouldn't expect a life of luxury and leisure out of a multi-millionaire's daughter who will someday inherit all their big thriving companies that outshone most of the others. Most. Their was but one other family of their kind in terms of business and money who was without a doubt making it hard for them to reach the top spot of elites in the country; the Himura clan who, how ironical it was, is the owner of the airlines she setting foot right now.

She entered the airport and strode her way to the counter and gave the lady her passport. She cocked a quizzical eyebrow when the woman began to grow pale, her face full of sweat. "Miss, is something wrong?"

The lady sighed, her face showed immense anxiety. "Ms. Kamiya…"

Kaoru smiled. Was she that popular? No doubt about that. "Mmph?"

"You see, the flight you're about to take is fully booked and…"

Kaoru's eyes widened and her face showed surprise, disappointment and what else, you say? Fury. "What?!" she inquired loudly that the bystanders on the corners of the airport budged all their attention to her. "What the shit are you talking about? I already confirmed my flight yesterday! And one of you told me that my flight to New York this very day will be established and now you're telling me that it is fully booked?!"

"Please, miss, calm down and I'll explain things to you" the lady said rationally, calming herself as Kaoru breathed a heavy sigh.

"It better be good or else…" she warned, her voice sounding more like a threat.

"You see, ma'am. Just yesterday, after your flight confirmation, our computers were attacked by an unknown virus and we had it fixed of course but we had trouble arranging the passengers who were supposed to leave today, tomorrow and…"

"The hell I care!" she cut her off, gritting her teeth in rage. So, her dream of having experience and adventure in New York was butchered just by a little computer virus? Totally outrageous! "A computer virus isn't a good reason why you sluts have to take my dream away from me! I want to leave Japan right this very moment…"

"Miss, please try to understand our situation…" the woman's eyes were pleading.

"Bullshit" she muttered, slamming her hand on the counter. "Where's your manager? I want to talk to him"

"Perhaps, madam" a manly voice from behind butted in. "We can fix this in a calm way"

"Fuck you!" she shouted at his face. "You don't tell me to calm down when these people are about to chop my dreams! I want to see that son-of-a-bitch who manages this damn airport!"

The guy chuckled, maintaining his cool. "You're talking to that son-of-a-bitch right now" he replied, "And for your information, Ms. Kamiya, my mother isn't a bitch"

"Tsk.tsk.tsk" he shook his head, "I never knew such foul words would come from a refined lady like you. Or have you forgotten your etiquettes…"

Slap!

Kaoru couldn't bear seeing this guy. Who was he anyway? She pointed at him in an acidic voice "Look, if you don't get me on that flight I'm going to have to file a million dollar lawsuit"

The guy had totally recovered from the venomous slap he just received. He scoffed, "You can't do that!"

Kaoru huffed, dubious about the man's ungentlemanly manners. "Then, you'll have to see me in court to find out" She glared at the counterwomen and then shot at the guy, "So, do I get to be in that flight or do you get to see me in court?"

The guy sighed, obviously irritated by her inexorable persistence. He massaged his knotted forehead and ran his hands through his thickred hair. "Listen." He said, not bothering to eye her, "The flight's full and we can't ask anyone to cancel it just for you, that is…if you have a good reason." He chimed out, "Do you?" It was of a skeptical tone.

She gasped, "Of course I do! I've been waiting to leave Japan for five years and for five seconds you came wrecking that dream and if I miss this chance it may never come true!"

It was just then when the guy liberated an incredulous laugh. He was totally into it that he had to hold his stomach to keep himself from rolling to the floor. "Look! There are like a bunch of people in that plane who needed that flight more than you do. You can reissue another ticket and take a flight tomorrow." He said, "And! I'll make sure it's for free for the sake of your convenience"

"No!" she insisted, crossing her arms.

"Flight 6457 to New York will be leaving in fifteen minutes. Those who are not yet aboard are requested to hurry and get on plane no. 2. Thank you and good day"

Kaoru snickered and turn to the man, "You've got 15 minutes to get me to that plane"

"And you've got the whole day to leave this airport." He retaliated coolly, "If you don't, I'm going to have to call the guards to drag you out"

She snorted in disgust and pierced her flaming blue eyes into his lavender ones, "There's no need for that, Mr.…whoever you are"

"Kenshin Himura, manager and owner of this airline" he said proudly, breathing on as to inflate his pecs.

The girl scoffed, "Mr. Himura, you can have your shit airport with you and you'll have to face a million dollar lawsuit tomorrow" She reached for her glasses and put them on their eyes. "Good day, asshole"

She tramped her way out of the airport, making heavy steps as she swaggered in an irate panache. Kenshin could only smile in wonder, amazed by her free-spirited impression. But if you'd put it on simple words: she's a badass bitch.

"A million dollar lawsuit, eh?" he though, "Let's see what you've got"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
